criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Fate Worse than Death/Dialogues
Chief Ronald Harrison: Hello and welcome to Campbell City, ! I'm Chief Harrison and I run a tight ship known as the Campbell City Police Department! Chief Harrison: I'm delighted to have you on my team. We need all the top cops we can get to keep Campbell City safe! Chief Harrison: You've been assigned two partners to assist you in your investigations. One of them is Reena Hollingsworth and she's on vacation at her hometown. She's a new recruit so you'll have a lot to teach her. Chief Harrison: But for now, let me introduce you to your other partner, Everett Winston. He's kind of a workaholic, but I told him to let you do an investigation without him taking over. Everett: Nice to meet you, ! I'm so excited to be working with you as your partner! Everett: Big Rock's my hometown, so I know a lot about this district... But if you need help, I promise I'll try to help you without setting you aside! Chief Harrison: Everett, why not kick things off by showing the local landmarks? I mean, you know this place like the back of your palm. Everett: Sure thing, Chief! First things first, , let's drive around and look at some of the most beautiful spots in town! In the car... Everett: And that's the Pomigliano restaurant; unless you don't want food poisoning, do not order their beef bolognese! Learned that the hard way. Everett: That's the local high school, and there's the Desire's Canyon Theater. Everett: That's the Campbell City Lake, and there's Tanzanite Canyon. Everett: Wait, so you want me to stop at this alley? You see something weird?! OK, let's look! Chapter 1 Investigate Alley. Everett Winston: What? You found a corpse! On your first day here! Everett: We should send the body to Dale. He's our coroner, but be careful. He's a bit lazy... Everett: Oh, you found a trash heap. Since you're new, I'll rummage through it for you! Everett: What do you mean you want to search through it yourself? I don't want to become the next Dale! Everett: Fine. You can do it. But, at least take note of this broken object! It might be important! Victoria Bouveard: AAH! There's a corpse! Not just any corpse! It's the corpse of Mortimer Morrison! Everett: Mortimer Morrison? Who exactly is that? Victoria: He is, or should I say was, a diamond magnate. Everett: Well, I guess we might as well talk to you, considering the fact you just identified our victim for us. Everett: So, , what do you want to do first? Autopsy Victim's Body. Dale: Hello there, ! It's a pleasure to meet you. Maybe you could be my plus-one for one of Beckett's parties! Everett: I'm pretty sure would be perfectly fine without going to some rave in the slums with a bunch of drunkards. Dale: It's not in the slums! It's just in the hood! Next time you come to a party, I'll tell Selena not give you any mimosas! Everett: As if I want to get drunk with a bunch of people chumming with their ghetto stories. Can you just give us the results from autopsy? Dale: Remind me not to show you the Buzzer posts with the hashtag #ghettostories2k15. Anyhoo, the victim, Mr. Morrison, was drunk on champagne. Really drunk. Like, even more drunk than that time where we mixed the tequila with, never mind! Dale: So drunk that his senses weren't working properly. Just enough to knock his lights out, but not kill him. Everett: It's not even 2015... Your point? Dale: He was drugged with a heavy dose of champagne, incapacitating him. Also, I've been told that the victim was extremely prideful of the Morrison family name. Dale: However, his familial coat-of-arms that he pridefully wore was shockingly missing from his attire. Dale: I swabbed the area in which a brooch would be held, only to find traces of palmitic and cerotic acids! Dale: Of course, I decided that the new needed to meet Erin, so I sent the sample to her for analysis. Everett: Very well. Let's go to Erin's office! At Erin's office... Erin: Hello, ! How's your time with the team going so far? Good I hope. Erin: The sample Dale sent me, as you know, was of palmitic and cerotic acids. Erin: In other words, your murderer has contact with beeswax! Everett: The killer shouldn't have committed the murder because now it's also the CCPD's beeswax! Everett: Get it? Beeswax, like business. The killer uses beeswax. What do you mean it's not funny? Talk to Victoria Bouveard about the murder. Victoria: How do I say this nicely, officers? I know little to nothing about your victim. All I know is his name and address. Victoria: If I tell you his address, will you leave me alone? Everett: Fine. We'll leave you alone. Victoria: Well then. Here's his address. Take it and leave. (After interrogation) Everett: How rude! We're the police, we're the ones deserving of respect! Everett: At least we know the victim's residence. Let's go! Examine Trash Heap. Everett: So, I'm crossing my fingers that you find something good while trying not to hate you for mercilessly leaving me to being lethargic? Everett: Whoa, a corkscrew. This could be our murder weapon! Everett: There's some red fluid on it. Do you think you could retrieve a sample? Examine Corkscrew. Everett: Great job, ! I barely see any of the red substance left on the corkscrew. I wonder if it was used to kill our victim. Everett: I'm crossing my fingers that it will be enough for analysis... Let's send this substance to Erin, our forensics specialist, and let's see what she can do with it! Analyze Red Substance. Erin: Ugh, a woman lets her four children inside her lab, and it's turned to shambles. How am I not surprised? Erin: I'm so sorry ! It's horrible for you to see me like this, scramblin around my lab. Everett: Don't worry Erin, won't judge you. They're better than that. Erin: To start with, I not only took a look at the sample you sent me, but I also examined your corkscrew. I can confirm it as your murder weapon! Everett: That's great! What about the red fluid? Erin: There nearly wasn't enough liquid on the corkscrew for analysis, I salute for managing to take out this much! Erin: I found traces of ethanol molecules, commonly found in wine-based products! Everett: Maybe the killer was drunk when killing Morrison. Who knows. Maybe without wine, they'll go through the grape depression! Get it? The Great Depression, wine is made of grapes. I'll just pretend you're laughing. Examine Broken Object. Everett: Huh, a dirty stone. I wish we could read the inscription on it. Everett: Wait a minute, we can! Carbon powder is always the answer! Let's rub some carbon powder on the stone and see what it says! Examine Dirty Stone. Everett: Well , unfortunately I have no clue as to what this message means. Everett: To us, it looks like weird symbols. To Carl Bryson, our digital analyst, it's a secretive message that could have been from our killer! Everett: Why don't we send it to him for analysis! Analyze Message. Carl Bryson: Nice to meet you . You're currently the talk of the department! Carl: I hope you feel welcome here, I certainly didn't when I first joined... Carl: Enough about me, on to your lab results! Guess what it means! Everett: Carl, we sent it to you so we don't have to guess what it means. Carl: It's a mixture of symbols from the hobo alphabet! Everett: So the homeless have their own exclusive alphabet! How interesting. Carl: Drifters and itinerant workers utilize these symbols to let others know about certain places. Carl: For example, if a hideout is safe, or if a house offers food. Everett: Were you able to decipher the message? Carl: Affirmative. It says "Ill-tempered man lives here. Authorities here are alert." Everett: Do you know who wrote it? Carl: I'm THE Carl Bryson, of course I know who wrote it. Fingerprint analysis revealed that it was a certain Asher North who wrote it. Funnily enough, he's a homeless person. Everett: We should ask what Mr. North meant by his message. Do you think that the ill-tempered man he was talking about was the victim? And what about the part about alert authorities? He owes us a talk! Question Asher North about his message about the victim. (Before interrogation) Everett: I've never talked to a hermit before. Are they dangerous? I have no clue. Everett: Maybe I should put on some sunglasses in case Asher tries to give me a death glare. (During interrogation) Everett: So... hello dude. What's up? Asher: Up? The roof. In front? Police scum! Everett: No need to be rude. Asher: No need to wear sunglasses. Everett: You seem to have an answer for everything... answer this! Did you kill Mortimer Morrison? Asher (grinning): Me, kill? Officers, you seem to have the wrong person. Everett: Really? Why else would you call the victim ill-tempered and say the authorities are alert? Asher: Because you arrest anyone for anything! Your laws are about as stupid as the victim and his diamonds! Everett: It's pretty stupid for a homeless person to call diamonds stupid. Something tells me we'll chat again soon. Investigate Victim's Mansion Everett: Did our victim have class or what? I mean, look at that painting of the Mona Lisa! It's HUGE! Everett: Dang it. I was too busy over here admiring his mansion that I didn't even search for clues! Here's to hoping you found something... Everett: Oh, you found a torn locket! Let's restore it! Examine Torn Locket. Everett: Great job, ! The locket looks fresh as a peppermint! Everett: Hold my phone! That locket has two photos: one of the victim and the other of another woman! Everett: Yes, I just said "hold my phone" despite the fact I wasn't even holding a phone. Everett: I have an idea! We could compare some of this woman's physical attributes, like hair and eyes, to our Police Database and we should find out who she is faster than lightning! Examine Mysterious Woman. Everett: Amazing! You were able to identify the woman as a certain Nerissa Morrison. The interesting thing is, well, they share the same surname! Everett: Oh, so she's his wife. I guess every billionaire needs someone to help them spend their money. We definitely need to talk to her. Inform Nerissa Morrison about her husband's death. Everett: We regret to tell you this... but your husband was found murdered... Nerissa: What? Morty couldn't have been killed. I refuse to believe so. Everett: We've never really heard of someone slashing their throat and not having the murder weapon nearby. Did he have any enemies? Nerissa: I remember in 2009 when we married in Palm Beach. We shouldn't have moved here 5 years ago... Nerissa: Wait, what? Enemies? Mortimer? It must be illegal to put both of those in a sentence! He was a ray of sunshine, with or without his diamonds! Nerissa: He was so kind to me, gave me such beautiful diamonds, and now I'm all alone! Everett: Um, , she's tearing up. There's no point continuing this. We'll have to talk to Nerissa again when she's a bit calmer. Later, at the station... Everett: Why don't we take a coffee break name? Everett: It was just a test. Good thing you declined my offer. Let's recap first, . Everett: Victoria has no clear motive, although she certainly can be rude. I'm not sure if she's the killer though. Why would she tell us Mortimer's address if she was? Everett: But they do say that the least suspicious people can sometimes have the darkest secrets. Maybe murder was one of them. Everett: Speaking of dark, it's fruitless to say that I dislike Asher. Maybe I shouldn't have worn sunglasses, but still. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to use a corkscrew on us! Everett: And Nerissa is inconsolable after hearing of her husband's death. Dale: Hey ! Guess what, last night I saw- Everett: Could you be quiet for a second? The chief will have our hides if we don't solve this crime soon! Dale: Would you still tell me to be quiet if I told you that I saw your victim being followed last night? Chapter 2 Dale Hopkins: Yup, I saw someone following your victim the night before! Everett: Really? Do you think you could identify the follower? Dale: Nah. When all you have in your hands is a bottle of whiskey and something not safe for work, you certainly won't even remember the color of your shirt! Everett: I don't think the new needed to hear that Dale. TMI. Dale: After some water and Motrin, the haze lifted a tad: I'd bet my wallet that your victim was being followed by someone! Everett: Good to know. By any chance, do you remember any details? Could you tell us what they looked like? Their clothes, their hair color...? Dale: Dude, listen. I neither know the location of my house keys nor the location of my access badge. I know it could have only been a bit before the murder... Trust the coroner! Everett: Again, good to know. I guess we'll have to search for more leads. Dale: Wait, the party was near the general store! Heck to with it, I saw him entering the general store! Everett: Thanks so much Dale. I guess we have a new crime scene! Investigate General Store. Everett: I remember buying stuff from here when I was a little kid. I loved their special lemonade. Everett: Sorry about reminiscing, I bet you've found some clues just like in the alley and the mansion! Everett: Nice. You found a letter! Some of the text is faded. We both know that carbon powder never lies. Everett: Hm, I wonder what those torn bits of paper were, ... But I'm sure you can put them back together! Everett: And you also found a locked tablet. What's a tablet doing lying around here? I'm sure unlocking it will give us some answers. Examine Letter. Everett: Great job ! You retrieved the text on this letter just as well, if not better, than Asher's stone! Everett: Let's see... it's a letter for the BRGC, or the Big Rock Golf Club. Everett: According to this, the victim and a certain Trevor Delacroix were paired as a team. Everett: I have no idea why, but the affluent often tend to play golf. Not only that, but Trevor's the owner of the general store! Everett: If you're thinking what I'm thinking, we'd better talk to Trevor Delacroix. Question Trevor Delacroix about the victim. Trevor: Everett! I remember you, want a glass of lemonade? Since you're part of the force, it's on the house! Everett (holding a glass of lemonade): Gee, thanks! Anyways, we hate to inform you of this, but your golf partners was killed. Trevor: I can't believe it! Actually, I can. He was after all some rich guy. But he was still a friend. Everett: What do you mean by just some rich guy? I thought you said he was your friend. Trevor: He wasn't a BFF or whatever, if that's what you're thinking. But he was a friend nonetheless. Everett: Good to know. We'll probably need to talk to you again. Don't go on vacation or anything. (After interrogation) Everett: Were you able to catch a whiff of the smell coming from his counter? Beeswax polish! Examine Torn Paper. Everett: Well, will you take a look at that? It's a flyer for the CCCC: the Campbell City Community Center. Everett: Okay, this is just plain awkward. That's a photo of my mother sewing! Everett: Apparently, she's the leader of a sewing club or something along those lines. Everett: Let's go see if she knew the victim by any chance. Talk to Deborah Winston about the victim. Deborah: Oh, Everett! I haven't seen you in ages. How are you? Everett: Now's not the time to socialize, mother. Deborah: Why not? I can bring out a bottle of wine if you want! Everett: Well... we're placing you as a suspect in the murder investigation... Deborah: Excuse me, but why would you do this? You spent 7 years, far away from me, and just as we meet, this is how you pay me back? Everett: To be fair, you just offered us a bottle of wine. We found traces of wine on the murder weapon. Everett: Not only that, but we found a CCCC flyer at the general store. Deborah: So? Last time I checked, there was never a murder at the general store! Come back to me when you have better evidence! Examine Locked Tablet. Everett: Well done! You deciphered the code on the tablet, ! I bet you could crack a password in your sleep! Everett: Now, let's send it over to Carl. He just loves learning about everyone's private lives. Analyze Tablet. Carl: I love it when you send me over little jewels like this! I had so much fun going through your victim's tablet... Everett: Really? What did you find? Carl: Some racy pics of him and his wife. Oh yeah, he was probably one of the best players ever of Monastery Rush. Carl: Oh yeah, he was also blackmailing someone! Everett: Say what! Who? Carl: A certain Victoria Bouveard. He doesn't state the reason; he just is, or should I say was, blackmailing her. Everett: Victoria certainly owes us a chat. First her rudeness, then us finding out about her being blackmailed... Question Victoria about the victim blackmailing her. Victoria: What do you two want now? Everett: Can you answer a question? Victoria: Depends on what's being asked. Everett: Alright. Why was the victim blackmailing you? Victoria: You don't need to know. Shouldn't you be out, I don't know, catching criminals? Everett: You're avoiding the question, madam... Victoria: It's nothing you need to know. I did feel threatened by Mortimer, but I certainly didn't kill him. Everett: So threatened all you wanted to do was stay at home and drink wine? Victoria: As much as I want to say no, it's true. I did have enough money to supplement him, so let's be clear, I didn't kill him. Capiche? Everett: I'd say capiche, but that's one h*ll of a motive! We're keeping an eye on you. (After interrogation) Everett: It's weird that Mortimer would blackmail somebody, considering the fact he was a diamond magnate and billionaire. Everett: I guess it's true that the rich are greedier than the poor. Chief Harrison: So, , Everett, how's the investigation going? Everett: Good, Chief. We have quite a few suspects. Chief Harrison: That's good. I hate to inform you of this, we got a call from the Morrison estate! Chief Harrison: They want to start auctioning Mortimer's items from his mansion while his death is still fresh news. Chief Harrison: But clues could be hiding in that paraphernalia, so you need to get over to the Morrison mansion right away! Everett: Great! Maybe if we give Dale something, he can bid on something and add some class to his cheap apartment! Let's go to the mansion, ! Investigate Living Room. Everett (happily): Good job at holding the collectors at bay while looking for clues, ! What did you find? Everett: Ooh, a camera. PLEASE just let me unlock it. I'd rather have ants in my pants! 8.2 seconds later... Everett: And that's how you do it! Everett: Don't look at me like that, you got to unlock the tablet, so I got to unlock the camera! Everett: Let's send this to Carl! Everett: And would you look at that! That's the victim's brooch! Quick, let's scan it for clues! Analyze Camera. Carl: Nice to see you yet again name. The whole world does indeed revolve around technology. Everett: If it revolves around technology, then you certainly must have gotten something from the camera. Carl: Indeed I did. The contents on the camera's tape are pretty incriminating. I'm shocked someone didn't break it! Carl: The mansion's security camera filmed this a few hours before the victim died, and it clearly shows the victim having a violent argument with his own wife! Everett: Didn't Nerissa equate her husband to sunshine? We better talk to her again. Ask Nerissa about her arguments with the victim. Everett: So, Nerissa, we know about your argument with your husband. Why did you compare him to a ray of sunshine? Nerissa: Because it blinds you and gives you cancer! Nerissa: I was getting suspicious of my husband. He kept coming home, later and later. As if mining diamonds could delay your work time. Everett: Actually, it could... Nerissa: I paid a private detective firm to spy on him. Just as I suspected, he was having an affair! Everett: So you killed him for the diamonds! Nerissa: If I wanted my husband's money, I'd have filed a divorce on grounds of adultery! Examine Victim's Brooch. Everett: Way to go, ! Now let's send this substance you collected off the victim's brooch over to the lab! Analyze Unknown Substance. Erin: I analyzed the substance you collected from the victim's brooch, ... and well, it's quite a find! Erin: The substance contains particles of various... ingredients. Garlic, butter, parsley and snails to be exact. Everett: Snails?! Wait a second, where are you heading with this, Erin? Erin: Your killer ate cooked snails. And clearly, they had residue left on their hands when they stole off your victim's brooch! Everett: Wait. How do you know his brooch was stolen? Erin: According to the victim's medical records, he received asthma and dermatitis after consumption of garlic. Therefore, this substance had to be from your killer. Everett: Our killer may eat snails, but it's certainly better than fast food! Back at the police station... Everett: We've made some great revelations, ! Everett: We discovered that he was blackmailing Victoria and cheating on Nerissa. Everett: I just don't understand why my mother had to be a part of this... Dale: The haze has finally lifted! I can officially identify your follower! Chapter 3 Dale Hopkins: The haze has lifted! I can identify Mortimer's follower! Everett: That's great! You're actually being useful for once! Dale: Excuse me? Everett: Never mind. Everett: Anyways, what did they look like? Dale: Hmm... let me think. For starters, they were male. Dale: They were Caucasian, wore a red beanie, had a cleft chin, and was a Caucasian with green eyes. Everett: Good to know. Let's put the suspect description in the database! Everett: And we ought to check the general store again. We did get a lot of clues there. Examine Suspect's Description. Everett: We hit the potluck... I mean jackpot. So... who is it? Everett: It's Asher?! Chief Harrison was right about you, . You do wonders! Everett: Let's grill him... like chicken. Everett: Sorry , I'm just hungry. Everett: Again, let's go grill him! This time, I won't need sunglasses! Ask Asher why he was spying on the victim. Asher: Sorry officers. I have wine and snails, not coffee and donuts. Everett: If you can afford that, why are you on the streets? Asher: For the record, not all rich people are *ssholes like Mortimer was. His wife, for example, gave me wine. Asher: She's the only good one in the Morrison family. Probably because she wasn't born a Morrison. Everett: That still doesn't account for the snails. Asher: And Victoria Bouveard provided the escargot. It's a pity that not all rich people are like them. Everett: Why were you spying on Mortimer last night when he entered the general store? Don't deny it, we have a witness. Asher: I just wanted to see him. What life was like in the eyes of a rich person. Everett: Oookay then. Don't go far because if you're bluffing, will sniff you out! Investigate General Store Counter. Everett: So . Let's review the clues you found! Everett: Interesting. You found a handkerchief with the initials M.M.? I agree, it must be the victim's name. And it looks stained too. Everett: Keen as always, , keen as always. You're going to look through a pile of merch. Everett: Relax, . I won't distract you as you examine it! Category:Dialogues